Untitled
by Nittles
Summary: I don't know why I'm here. I would ask you, but you're merely a spectator.
1. Chapter One

I don't know why I'm here. I would ask you, but you're merely a spectator. The thin line of imagination and reality is what separates us, and the distance between our two worlds is strikingly obvious. Even if you did know why, I'd be dead before you could even find a way of reaching me.

It's clear from my position in all of this that these people aren't new to this game of cat and mouse. They've done it before, they're experts in their craft, and they're professionals. For you that means no way in. For me, no way out. It's almost like being enclosed in the centre of a maze. Think about it.

I guess this is what happens when you sign your life away on the dotted line; when you're forced to spend the rest of your life like a patient at the psychiatric hospital, where you're the only person with multiple personality disorder who appears to be reasonably sane, and where you're sworn to secrecy in order to protect Her Majesty and her people.

I can't tell you where I am either; but the room is large and there's an overwhelming stench of damp. It's clear the window hasn't been open long, but I can't recall ever moving from this spot.

I feel like I should make the effort to take an interest in my surroundings, to see just how much I can figure out from a few glances and walks around the perimeter of the room, but there's something about my surroundings that keeps me rooted to the spot, hesitant to move and make it clear that I'm now conscious and mobile.

There's something about this whole situation that screams out 'organised.' I'm not tied down by ropes or handcuffs; I have freedom to wander safely within the confines of the walls. I'm sure if I mustered the energy to stand up and head towards the door I'd find it unlocked and insecure, just as I am able to clearly see there are no bars on the open window, an easy route for escape. It's tempting, but I feel inclined to sit this one out and see just how organised my captors really are.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter Two

It's not long before I'm finally granted my wish. I realise from the offset that my captors have American accents, but I've been in the game long enough to never judge a book by its cover. After all, it could all be false pretence.

I wonder what Harry and the team are doing now. I can't tell you exactly how long I've been gone, but it's not in my nature to disappear. I'm sure they've got Ruth on it. You have to understand that in my position, I can only hope I'm going to get help from the outside. Yes, I know what to do should an opportunity arise, and I was right not to try and escape when I had the chance. I have as much wit and intellect as the next agent, but I'm alone, and female, and my strength is nothing in comparison to five masked men.

I'm now sitting on a damp wooden chair. I'm facing the wall and I can just about make out the positions of the captors through the reflection of the window. There are two men guarding the door, batons in hand, guns in their pockets. I assume they're expecting company, my kind of company. There's another masked man watching the window, a rifle held in perfect position to assassinate anybody who comes within a mile radius of where we are now. There's one man kneeling at my side, waiting to start the psychological interrogation, and the fifth man standing behind me, making sure my hands are firmly tied behind the chair. I'm in no position to escape now.

The kneeling man raises himself slightly, bringing his face closer to mine. I can smell coffee and stale cigarette smoke, and the combination makes me queasy. He laughs hysterically before removing his mask.

"I should have known we'd meet again Rosalind."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

I'm not sure whether I should scream, try and overturn this chair or attempt to spit at the man who has just revealed himself to me. I recognise his face, the way eyes pierce through my very soul, the way his hair falls perfectly around his face. Yes, I know him.

"What do you want?" I look him in the eye. If you show you are scared, you show weakness. Captors will exploit any weakness, rest assured. Even if it's something comical like a fear of ants, dear God they'd exploit it.

I watch as the man gestures for the other men to leave to leave the room. I have a feeling he is hiding information from the rest of the group. A ringleader. He has all the control, he pulls the strings. I hear shuffled footsteps approach the door behind me and wait calmly for the echo of the door being forcefully pulled shut. The man leaves my side and heads to where the last sound was made, and it's not until I hear the sound of the locks being held firmly in place that I actually think there is a chance I could get out of here alive.

"I want you to listen very carefully Rosalind. I'll only be explaining this once."

I see his reflection approach where I'm situated. He drops his voice to barely a whisper.

"You have something that I want. Something very dear to me."

I keep my poker face in check, but my mind is racing. I don't know what he wants, nor does anything come to the forefront of my mind as I try to search for answers, clever responses. I stay silent.

"Do you know what that could be Rosalind?"

I stay completely still.

The man laughs.

"You have what I want and I have what you need Rosalind. I'll be back in ten minutes; it should give you enough time to think about it."

I don't watch or hear him leave. I squeeze my eyes shut and wish that Harry has managed to get the grid in some order, to find some information that could lead to my release. I think of tactics, way that I could play the game, keep myself on the front foot.

Then it hits me. I remember everything about him.


	4. Chapter Four

The sound of a chair being dragged across the floor reawakens my senses. He's back. The game has begun.

"So," his voice echoes around the room. "We're alone again Rosalind." His laugh vibrates off the walls.

I watch expressionless as he stops in front of me, adjusting the chair and sitting slowly. I can feel his breath on my face. He's that close.

"I know what you want," I blurt out. I say blurt, it came out in a rush. I suppose the rancid stink of tobacco smoke on his breath tipped my senses over the edge. I want him to back away; I want him to give me breathing space. He doesn't know this of course, and I won't tell him.

He looks taken aback, but interested nonetheless.

"What is it that I want Rosalind?" There's a hint of flirtation in his voice. I smile to myself.

I lean forward slightly and cup my hands together. Placing my elbows on my knees I rest my chin on my conjoined hands.

"Freedom." The word comes out in nothing more than a whisper, but I can tell from the sudden shift of expression that I've hit a nerve. Ros 1, Other 0.

From experience I know this is going to go one of two ways. From experience he knows he has to act quickly.


	5. Chapter Five

Before I have even had time to bask in the knowledge of being superior to my counterpart, I find my cheek connecting with the cold concrete floor. It's not ideal, but it was expected. He leans over me, making sure that I am harmless before bending down beside me and gently pulling strands of hair away from my bruised face.

"I don't usually hit women," he explains calmly. "Usually, being the key word," he added, chuckling as he lifted my head to inspect the damage. "You'll live."

I wince as he allows my head to drop back against the floor. He's now straightened himself up, peering down at me with nothing more than a glint of amusement twinkling in his eye. He's enjoying this, and no matter how good of a spy I am, this is starting to get a little long-winded and I just want to get down to business, to find out my purpose in this ludicrous game of cat and mouse. Of course, keeping my purpose hidden from me until I'm at my most vulnerable is a valuable tactic in this profession, but I'm impatient, hurt, alone, bored, dirty, smelly. God, the list goes on.

"I'll back in five," I hear him say once more. "I have a phone call to make."

I watch his feet get further away from my place of lying and I don't hesitate to play my final trump card.

"He already knows you're here."

Ros 2 Other 0


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Apologies for being away so long, life has been pretty hectic. The Easter break will be a great time to unleash some of the writing that has been clogging up my computer!**

He doesn't give me the satisfaction of retaliating to my outburst. I can, however, hear his frustration through the slamming of the door. It is not going his way, and although it's far from over, I do make a request that this is the last instalment I fill you in on. The next time he opens that door, I know one of us will not be leaving this room alive.

I want to tell you who he is, so you can gasp in shock and shake your head at the twisted turn of events. I refrain. This job demands secrecy, and whilst I have opened up a window to my trauma I do not wish for this to get any further. You take it in, sigh at the fact you will never have an ending and then get on with your lives. Most of you will not be tied down to the secret service, and for that you are lucky. You will never be kept captive away from those who mean the most to you, never have your life endangered more often than the tigers, the bears, and the elephants, whatever.

I straighten myself and brush off as must dust as I can muster. Physically, I am weak, but we all know that my sharp tongue and quick wit can delay the inevitable. It's a lifeline, and I encourage you all to learn from it. I stand slowly, sure of my balance because I allow myself to feel comfortable in my new position.

I can hear heavy footsteps hurrying alone the corridor. There are several loud voices, none of which I recognise, and nothing that I can make sense of. I scan the room quickly, deciding on my next move. There is no help, no support, no contact. I am alone until the end.

The door swings on its hinges and I freeze. It's on.

**End**


	7. Chapter Seven

fanfiction .net/s/7538198/1/Still_bUntitled_b

For all of those who have been wanting more... Here it is ^ ^

If the link does not work, then please click on my author name and check out 'still untitled.'

Thanks!


End file.
